


Restoration

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Rimming, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 00:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12642705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Dumbledore meddles even from the grave.





	Restoration

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written as my October 2017 submission for Daily_Deviant:   
>  Themes/kinks chosen: Seasonal and Spooky Character Prompts.   
> I picked Harry Potter - chill wind, and Severus Snape - haunted house.
> 
> **Author's notes:** Thanks to my beta readers, Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Restoration

~

“And finally, to my dear friend, Mr Severus Snape, I leave my ancestral home, Dumbledore Manor—” 

Severus smirked. “How generous.” 

“I’m not done.” The solicitor cleared his throat. “…my ancestral home, Dumbledore Manor, with the caveat that he shares it for at least one day and night with my other dear friend, Mr Harry Potter.” 

Harry, seated across the table from Severus, gaped. “Wait…what?” 

The solicitor ignored him. “Should either Mr Snape or Mr Potter attempt to oust the other before that time, or try to buy the other out, the house goes to Aberforth’s oldest goat for its exclusive use.” He looked up. “Do you accept the terms, gentlemen?”

Severus glared at the man. “Why that meddling, old—”

“Yes,” interrupted Harry. “We accept.” 

Severus stared at him. “How dare you—?”

“Could we have a moment alone?” Harry asked the solicitor. 

The man smiled. “Certainly.” He looked at Severus. “You may signify your acceptance of the terms by stating, “I, Severus Snape, agree to abide by the terms of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore’s will”. The same for you, Mr Potter. Good day, gentlemen.” 

Once they were alone, Severus rounded on Harry. “Do not presume to speak for me, Potter!” 

Harry nodded, his expression blank. “Yes, you’re right, _Snape_. That was out of line.” 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “Then what in Salazar’s name were you thinking?” 

“That you don’t yet have a place to live since Spinner’s End was destroyed,” said Harry, getting to his feet and leaning over the conference table. “That Albus clearly meant for you to have his home, and that this is his misguided attempt to get us to be—”

“To be what?” Severus sneered. “Friends?” 

Harry sighed. “To get us to at least not be enemies anymore.” 

“To be enemies, we’d have to care about each other’s opinions,” said Severus. “And that isn’t the case. I have no feelings about you one way or another.” 

A flash of emotion, quickly banked, flared in Harry’s eyes. “Quite,” he bit out. “Anyway, if we do this, you get the house. What’s the problem?” 

“What’s in it for you?” 

Harry sighed. “Is it too much for you to believe that I want to see you settled someplace?” 

Severus snorted. “Since when do you care about where I live?” he bit out.

“Fine,” said Harry, eyes narrowed. “You get the house, I should like my choice of furniture.”

“Ah,” said Severus. “Shopping for the wife-to-be, are we?”

“I don’t have a fu—” Pausing, Harry turned away, shaking his head. “Think what you like. Do what you want. I’m out of it.” Picking up his cloak, he walked towards the door. “If you decide you want the house, let me know when we’re spending our day there together.”

“So you can spend the night before fucking your wife-to-be in preparation for a night without her?” Severus asked, tone snide. 

“So I can stock up on Firewhisky,” Harry tossed over his shoulder. 

When the door clicked shut, Severus groaned, sinking into a chair. “Albus, you bastard,” he spit out. “You knew I’d have no choice, didn’t you?” Pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers, he growled, “I, Severus Snape, agree to abide by the terms of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore’s will.” 

Within moments, a parchment appeared before him. At the bottom were both his and Harry’s names. Rolling it up, Severus tucked it into his robes, stood up, and stormed out of the solicitor’s office. 

~

A chill wind greeted Harry when he landed at Dumbledore Manor’s gates. Shivering, he tried to open them manually, but they remained locked. 

“I’m supposed to be here,” he told them. “I’m spending the night here with Severus Snape.” He sighed. “Godric help me.” 

The gates slowly opened, and Harry hurried towards the dark and frankly dilapidated-looking mansion. 

When he got to the door, it was open a crack. Harry pushed it fully open, walking inside. He entered a large entrance hallway. Lamps were lit, but it was only slightly warmer than it had been outside. The furniture was ripped, threadbare, the whole place had a general air of disuse. 

“Potter.” 

Wincing, Harry spun just in time to see Severus emerge from the shadows. The expression on his face was colder than the chill outside. 

“Snape.” 

“Now that you’re here, perhaps the house will allow further exploration.” 

Harry frowned. “What do you mean?” 

“I mean, I attempted to survey the rest of the house, but it refused me access.” Severus huffed. “Clearly it’s bewitched.” 

“Or haunted?” Harry asked, suppressing a shiver. 

Severus shot a sharp look at him. “Perhaps.” He gestured at the door. “Shall we?” 

Exhaling, Harry moved towards the door. Reaching for the knob, he opened it easily, stepping into what appeared to be a living room. The moment they stepped inside, the curtains flapped, cleaning themselves, and a roaring fire appeared in the fireplace, bringing much needed warmth to the room. 

Severus huffed. “It’s not going to work,” he said. 

Harry frowned. “Excuse me?” 

“I wasn’t speaking to you,” Severus muttered. Moving further into the room, he said loudly, “We’re both involved with other people.” 

“What are you doing?” Harry asked. 

Severus scowled at him. “Explaining things in a way the house will understand. It thinks if it makes us comfortable, we’ll move in and be a happy couple here together.” 

“Erm, okay.” Harry raised an eyebrow. “But I’ll thank you not to speak for me.” 

Severus glared at him. “What?”

Harry sat down on a chair. “I’m not involved with anyone at the moment.” 

Severus cleared his throat. “I suppose you mean not at this instant in time?” 

Harry rolled his eyes. “No. I mean at all. I’m single.”

Immediately, his chair’s cushions plumped up, its faded upholstery colour morphing into a bright red and gold brocade. On the table beside the chair appeared a goblet. Harry picked it up and sipped. “Mmm, pumpkin juice.” 

Severus made a noise of disgust. “I can’t believe you’d trust anything this house gives you.” 

Harry shrugged. “It’s Dumbledore’s house, I doubt it’s going to hurt me.” 

“Naive idiot,” Severus muttered. “Fine.” Plopping himself into a chair, he glared pointedly at the table. When nothing appeared, he crossed his arms and leaned back. A moment later he was on the floor, the chair having collapsed. 

Jumping up, Harry went to help him. “Are you all ri—?”

“I’m fine,” Severus snapped, getting to his feet. “It’s clear this house hates me.” 

Harry coughed. “You could try being nice to it.” 

“Nice?” Severus snorted. “Like you’re being, you mean? I’m surprised the house doesn’t realise you’re lying.” 

Returning to his chair, Harry resumed sipping his juice. “It probably knows I’m not lying because _I’m not lying_.” 

Severus glared at him. “Don’t lie to me. I saw you with her, Potter.” 

“For the last time, I’m not lying.” Harry put down his juice. “And you saw me with whom?” 

Severus’ lips twisted. “Ginny Weasley. You had just left my bedside in the infirmary and said you were returning to your dorm, but when I walked to the window to see you off, you were in her arms, hugging in the moonlight.” He shook his head. “I must say, you’ve become an accomplished liar, Potter. Not ten minutes before that, you’d been telling me how you thought you had feelings for me, and asking to court me. And for a moment, I actually believed you.”

“Oh my God.” Harry stood up. “That’s why you left the infirmary against Poppy’s advice? _That’s_ why you’ve refused to see me since then, and wouldn’t even tell me where you were staying? You thought I was cheating on you with Ginny?” 

Severus crossed his arms across his chest. “I suppose in your mind it wasn’t cheating since we weren’t actually together.” 

“That’s garbage and you know it!” Harry cried. “I wanted you! And we’d have been together before then if you hadn’t insisted we not do anything until we were off school property.”

“And it’s a good thing I did, too!” shouted Severus. “Do you know how much more painful your inevitable betrayal would have been had we been fucking?!” 

“I did not betray you!” Harry roared. “Ginny married Dean last weekend! I was congratulating her on her engagement, you arsehole! And for your information, I would not have _inevitably_ betrayed you! I love you!” 

Severus stared at Harry. “You…Take that back!” 

Harry glared back. “Don’t you wish I could? That would make life so easy, wouldn’t it?” He laughed, a bitter sound. “But no, I had to go ahead and fall in love with a jealous, suspicious git! You don’t think I would fall out of love with you if I had a choice?” Running a hand through his hair, he looked around. “Right, I’ll stay in here, you find a bedroom and stay there, and tomorrow we’ll be done with this farce, yeah?” 

“I—” Severus took a step towards Harry. “Are you telling me the truth?” 

Harry threw up his hands. “I don’t know how many more ways I can say it, Severus! Yes, I’m in love with you, no, I’m not dating Ginny, or anyone else for that matter, and I’ve no way to prove it, so—”

Severus spun Harry around to face him. “There is one way.” 

Harry went still. “I suppose it’s no more humiliating than yelling that I love you,” he finally muttered. “Go ahead.” 

Severus said nothing, just stared into Harry’s eyes, and was immediately enveloped in a maelstrom of emotion. He felt Harry’s joy when he went back to the Shack for Severus’ body, only to find him alive, he was immersed in Harry’s burgeoning attraction as he sat next to Severus’ cot all those months. 

Ashamed, Severus moved on, examining the moment he’d watched from the window. Harry hadn’t lied. Ginny Weasley had been telling him about her engagement to Dean Thomas, had asked if there was anyone he wanted to bring to her wedding. Harry, biting his lip, had glanced toward Severus’ window. “Maybe,” he’d said. “I’ll let you know.” 

Breaking contact, Severus moved away, but the connection persisted. Harry was nervous, hopeful, anxious, aroused— _Aroused_? Severus spun to look at him, and seeing the way he blushed and averted his eyes, he smirked. 

“Seen enough?” Harry asked. 

“Indeed.” 

“Brilliant.” Harry began to move past Severus. “I need a drink. Maybe the house can show me the way to the wine cellar—”

“Wait,” Severus said, grasping Harry’s arm. “We should talk.” 

“ _Now_ you want to talk?” Harry snorted. “You know what? Fuck you.” 

“I suspect the house will agree,” said Severus. 

Harry, shaking his head, shook Severus off and hurried to the door. When he opened it, however, it led not to the entrance hallway they’d previously exited, but to an opulent bedroom with floating candles, another fireplace with a roaring fire, and a table with cheese, fruit, and bottle of champagne in an ice bucket, two glasses standing beside it. 

“Oh no,” said Harry, backing up. “No, no, no.” 

“I don’t think it’s going to give us a choice,” Severus said as he felt something pushing him forward. 

Harry tried to draw his wand, but instead went stumbling into the bedroom, Severus following. The moment they were through, the door slammed shut. 

“Ten Galleons says it’s locked,” said Severus as Harry reached for it. 

Harry tried the lock, then drew his wand. “ _Alohomora! Bombarda!_ ” When nothing happened, his shoulders slumped. “When we get out of this,” he growled, “I’m going to go to Hogwarts and set fire to Dumbledore’s portrait.” 

“On that we agree,” said Severus. “Although you now have access to that drink you wanted.” 

“Champagne?” Harry huffed, then stomped over to the bucket, and reaching for the bottle, poured himself a full glass. He hesitated for a moment. “Do you want any?” 

Severus strolled towards him. “I may as well,” he said. “We’re clearly not going anywhere.” 

Harry handed him the glass before pouring himself another. “At least we won’t starve,” he said. 

Severus picked up a strawberry. “Indeed.” Biting into it, he moaned as the sweet taste burst over his tongue, closing his eyes. When he opened them, Harry was staring at him, desire etched plainly on his face. Severus didn’t need Legilimency to know what he was thinking. 

The glasses of champagne were tossed aside, wine spilling onto the floor as their bodies crashed together, their mouths joining in a searing kiss.

Tearing at each other’s clothes, they bit at each other’s mouths, straining to get to skin. Around them the room _thrummed_ as if it, too, was excited. 

Severus scraped his teeth against Harry’s neck, walking him backwards until he bumped up against the bed. Harry dug his nails into Severus’ shoulders, sliding his thigh between Severus’ legs to rub their cocks together.

Collapsing onto the bed, they grabbed at each other, Severus conjuring lubricant onto his hand and stroking himself, Harry doing a quick Cleansing and Stretching Charm, and when Severus rolled Harry over onto his stomach, Harry was up on his knees in a flash. 

“Do it,” Harry panted as Severus’ thumbs parted his arse cheeks. “I’m ready.” 

Severus didn’t reply. He simply shifted, bending over. When his tongue lapped across Harry’s puckered opening, however, and Harry cried out, he hummed. 

“What— Oh fuck!” Harry trembled, curses spilling from his lips as Severus first gently, then with more insistence, ran his tongue over and then into him. By the time he began stabbing his tongue inside Harry, simulating what was to come, Harry was babbling nonsense. 

Face wet, Severus shifted back onto his haunches. Conjuring more lubricant, he slicked his cock again, and, moving forward, pressed he cock inside Harry. 

Harry arched back, his face buried in a pillow, his arse in the air, and as Severus began to move, his strokes quickening, Harry fisted the sheets and met every thrust with one of his own. 

Severus clutched Harry’s hips, grinding himself against Harry as he began coming, and as he spilled deep inside Harry, Harry was wanking himself furiously, shuddering through his own orgasm only moments later. 

With a groan, Severus collapsed onto the bed, rolling onto his back. Eyes closed, he caught his breath. 

Beside him, Harry was breathing hard, face buried in a pillow. After a moment, he shifted, then froze. “Oh hell.” 

“What?” Severus asked, eyes still closed. 

“ _Lumos_. Look,” said Harry. 

Severus sat up and looked around. 

The room, which had been mostly in shadow despite the floating candles, was lit up, the walls covered in shimmering wallpaper, the size expanded to fit a seating area by the window. All the fabrics looked new, restored. 

“Ten Galleons we now have access to the rest of the house,” Harry said. 

Severus nodded. “That seems…possible.” 

Turning to face him, Harry said, “We still need to talk.” 

“Indeed.” Severus stared into Harry’s eyes. “Although I suspect you know what I want to say.” 

Harry shook his head. “I’m never sure of anything with you.” He smiled faintly. “Better say it so there’s no confusion.” 

Severus sighed. “I…apologise for the assumptions I made concerned your relationship with Miss Weasley.” 

“Mrs Thomas,” Harry corrected. 

Severus huffed. “Mrs Thomas. Also, I…share similar sentiments to yours.” 

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Are you saying you love me, too?” 

“Indubitably.” 

Rolling his eyes, Harry leaned in and kissed him. “Apology accepted. Now, are we having more sex or are we going to explore?” 

“You have great faith in my abilities if you think I can manage another round so soon,” Severus said. 

Harry shrugged. “I’m twenty. I’ve enough energy for both of us.” 

“Quite. You’re practically an incubus,” Severus snorted. “Let’s explore the house before we get distracted again.” 

The moment he said that, a pair of red satin dressing gowns appeared on the bed. Severus frowned at his, and it morphed into a forest green. Humming, he picked it up, shrugging it on. 

Together, they left the bedroom. The door opened onto an opulent landing with carpets and tapestries, and as they wandered the house hand in hand, it became clear the whole thing had been restored.

In the dining room, which could seat twenty easily, Harry pulled Severus towards a window. “The grounds still look dreadful,” he said. “I wonder how we restore _them_?” 

Severus wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist, kissing his neck. In that moment, a row of roses appeared. 

“Huh. I guess we’ll be really busy restoring this place,” Harry said.

Severus sighed. “There had best be a laboratory. I clearly need to brew Stamina Potion.” 

Laughing, Harry turned to face him. “Oh, I think we’ll manage,” he said, kissing him. “I take it you’re keeping the house?” 

“ _We_ are,” Severus corrected gently. “That is, if you agree?”

Harry grinned. “Most definitely.” 

~


End file.
